This invention relates to hand filled bakery packages fashioned from paperboard. Generally, such packages or containers are not provided with a tamper evident device. In a typical package of this type a single anchor lock is used to secure the package hinge cover to the carton base after filling. Operators filling the packages sometimes encounter difficulty in engaging the lock. Further, opening the package was sometimes difficult for the consumer.